Oh, What Lack of Sleep Will Do To You
by CheezingIt54
Summary: One-shot, Hinata wants to tell her recent crush about her feelings. But doesnt have the courage to do it, what happens when she does it without sleep to keep her mind straight?


**Just a quick one-shot**

**Oh, What Lack of Sleep Will Do To You**

Waking up early with no sleep will make me a grouchy woman. I walk around the house with my eyes shut while trying to get the necessary goals done to get to school. Which soon balances out once I have my morning tea or someone slips me an energy drink.

Staying up late at night will make me a delirious woman. My vision blurs and my verbal skills become nonexistent or lacking in conversations. Until I just throw my body in bed and sleep. Not moving until the early morning where I repeat the motions.

As you can tell, I like to sleep. Not as much as my friend, Shikamaru does, but still. It protects me from the stress of the drama movie that is my life. Problem was that stress was taking away from my love of sleeping. Why? Its because I have been trying to ask out this guy that I have been crushing on for a few months now.

We met in science class, through friends of course. We have some interests in common, favorite tv shows, same type of music, and he wasn't repulsed by me all together.

I confided in my friend, Sakura Haruno, for help. They thought it was cute, I really didn't have time to fall for boys with my schedule. It consisted of school, sports, work, then sleep. That was it. Repetition, Repetition.

At first, I thought he kind of liked me too. But those dreams were crushed when my friend told me he had a girlfriend. I couldn't believe it, when I got home I found it was true. I was embarrassed, of course he had a girlfriend. I sighed and continued on with my life. I tried to do what I did whenever I guy I liked was unavailable, I weaned my feelings out. Basically by ignoring them until my feelings for them vanished. It worked for a time but the feelings were still there.

A few days later, I found he "was" single. This confused me greatly. It was like being stuck in the middle of a road with two paths in front of you. Take the long road and pursue a possible chance that a relationship might work out. Or take the high road and drop the last remaining hopes that a guy will ever look at you.

I took the long road. I tried to make him laugh. I poked fun at him like all my friends did. Usually making him feel uncomfortable would put a smile on everyone else's faces. Don't get me wrong, I didn't put him down or anything. We just made jokes around him or taunted him with his hatred of certain foods. My friend was worse then I was. He even told me he liked me for then Sakura. I knew he was kidding, but I still got my hopes up, at least he noticed me.

One night we were both messaging each other. He needed to know what we had for homework and asked me for some information. I was acting like a fool, making funny jokes towards him. I told him if he didn't do my "bidding" I would tell the class outcast, Karin, that he liked her and wanted to date her. The news that hit me next, was when he said.

"Oh I already like someone else" He didn't give the name. But my hope was crushed even more. Yet I still didn't give up.

He never really talked about his girlfriend. I didn't even know her name. Whenever she was referred too, she was dubbed "his girlfriend". So I really didn't know that much about her. One day, my friend, Ino, walked into our science class with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yo Sasuke, your girlfriend is brutal looking" Her voice filled the entire room. His face showed nothing but pure horror. My mouth dropped to the table. I know I have picked on him before but I never went that far.

Something must be up if Ino would go that far to yell that out loud during class. When all of the gym classes got together I finally saw her. She was on the short side. Her hair was blue with messy features on both sides of her head. My other friend, Tenten, leaned over and said they didn't really look good together. I couldn't believe how openly my friends were being towards this girl. But she still had Sasuke and I didn't. I had no power.

About a month later, he was single. Apparently, she started liking this drop out over Sasuke and dumped him. My friends sided with Sasuke and still continue make inappropriate remarks in class so the ex can hear it.

I felt bad, but here was my chance. Maybe I could get him to ask me out. I continued to do what I did best which was to poke jokes at him like I usually did. I put on this mask of confidence. Like I wasn't afraid of anything. Inside I was terrified whenever I opened my mouth in front of him. Praying that I didn't say anything stupid in front of him.

I don't know what came over me, but I finally wanted to take charge and ask him out. I never thought I would do this in my life. But I really liked him. And I was tired of waiting around.

I told some of my friends about my plan. Not telling all just in case it was a total rejection and I ended up looking like a complete loser. Well I am kind of a loser at the moment…but like rock-bottom loser…you get the point.

That night I was up half of the time trying to think of something to say. All scenarios ran through my head. Preparing my mind for what could possibly lay ahead. The stress disturbed my sleep.

When I woke up, I was tired. I didn't even want to go to school. I just wanted to go back into bed and wish the day was over all ready. But I had a mission today, and I promised myself I would get it done.

My idea was planned out perfectly. I was going to ask him right after science class, as we walked to lunch. I told Sakura to stay away from us so Sasuke would take my confession seriously. She joyfully told me she would. I was going to ask him on the day right before a long break of 5 days off from school. Just in case he rejected me, he would probably forget the day we returned for school. And everything would go back the way it should be.

The time began ticking away once I stepped my foot into the school. I thought it was only 4 hours away until I would tell him. There was enough time for me to think of something.

I was wrong.

Before I knew it, I was sitting in my seat in science class trying to think of something, ANYTHING. My lack of sleep made me forget anything I even wanted to say. I wasn't ready. I couldn't do it, but if I didn't do it today, I wouldn't do it later.

I anxiously looked at the clock every few minutes, counting down when the class would be over. It only made it worse with a class of lectures and a long movie about crap I don't want to hear.

Soon enough the bell rang. And my sentence was ready. I walked up next to him joining the rest of class to leave the room. As we walked down the hall, Sakura was in front of us yelling at some underclassman. Giving us some space. But Ino was chatting it up with Sasuke, and my words ended up being caught in my throat.

I chickened out. The anti-climatic moment ended with me asking Ino to do the "whore" call in the lunchroom.

Sakura ambushed me at our table.

"What the hell, why didn't you tell him"

"I don't know" I shook my head.

"I gave you the space you needed" Sakura continued to question me.

"I was going to, but Ino kept caressing him the whole time. How was I suppose to tell him while that is going on" I was looking for any excuse to hide my coward side. I rubbed my hand over my face in shame.

Sakura sparked an idea. "You can ask him while we go to my locker. His class is right across the hall" I was let down again. If I couldn't do it before, how could I do it later.

Lunch was uneventful. Sakura kept nudging my side saying Sasuke was looking over at us. I didn't listen, I kept rethinking the possible outcomes how Sasuke would reject me. I wasn't anything to look at. I never even had a boyfriend before. Even if he did say yes, what would happen?

Once lunch was over we walked quickly to her locker. I kept my eyes open for Sasuke, hoping he would come quick so I could get the rejection over with. Problem was, he never came. Sakura and I pushed the time limit, waiting for him. Still no show. Just when I was about to give up. Sakura spotted him and pushed me in the direction.

"There he is, tell him and text me later" Again, the words would leave my throat. Standing there like a complete idiot as he walked right past me into his classroom. I turned right on my heel and went to my class. Feeling worse then before. I had no more chances. Meaning I could never tell him now.

I spent the rest of the time sulking and feeling like the world was against me.

I tried to push it out of my mind with a bike ride around town. It helped, the only thing on my mind after the cold ride was that I was exhausted from the day's whole ordeal. I walked to my room and logged onto my computer real quick to check my mail.

On my message board, I found that Sasuke was on. My mind was far gone and my body was only acting. I guess it was the lack of sleep that was getting to me.

"Hey, can I ask you something" I sent him a message.

"What?" He sent back. Now I knew there was no turning back.

"Well I wanted to ask you something that sounds kind of stupid"

"Yes?" He said again.

Finally I typed out the message, and looked away as I hit the sent button.

"I was going to ask you out today but I backed out at the last second."

It was a few moments before he responded.

"That's not stupid" He told me.

"really?" I was shocked to find that he didn't reject me at first…

"But I'm kind of with someone else already" He let me down easily. But that was alright, at least I was brave enough to tell him.

"Sorry"

"Its cool, no biggy" I typed out.

The rest of the conversation was about us arguing over the word biggie and biggy, and how we were going to have a class war next week. Like our previous conversation never happened.

Soon the death grip of sleep finally took its toll on me, and I had to go.

"Well, I have to get out of here, I need my beauty sleep, BYE" I signed out before he could respond.

I threw my myself in my bed and went to sleep. I tossed and turned for a little unable to sleep. Was it because of the uneasiness that left off from the confrontation. I know it wasn't the right way but there was no way I could have asked him in person.

As sleep began to invade me, a slight tear began to slide down the side of my face as my confidence mask fell completely off.

I guess I was back to square one. But under the embarrassment; was a small light of hope that maybe some time in the near future there would a chance . . .

**I know this sucks, but it's a quick heart-broken story about nothing that proves I'm still alive and not dead. **

**Kind of a sequel to When the Sun Sleeps. **


End file.
